Absolute Terror
by PanTrunks
Summary: "You know that feeling when something bad is going to happen, no matter what you do? Times that by a hundred." This is based off the original FullMetal Alchemist. WARNING! This is a stong T rating! Lots of violence!


Absolute Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, and probably never EVER will. No matter how much I want too.**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I said as I realize I am no longer at home, but in a dark room, with no doors, or windows.<p>

"You're in hell. Where else would you be?" This voice, a young voice, called out.

You know that feeling when something bad is going to happen, no matter what you do? Times that by a hundred. I was in pure horror, absolute terror, and I started to panic, no matter how much I tried to calm down I just couldn't. I tried to get out of the chair that was restraining me.

Coming from the left of me I heard the voice say, "It's no use, you're going to die here. You will suffer from head to toe. You won't get out; I'll make sure of that."

"What did I ever do to you? I don't even know who you are. I don't know what I did! Just let me out of here!" I started to pull as hard as I could again the restraints.

Suddenly the voice was two inches away from my ear. "Like I said IT'S NO USE! You will never get out of this room. You'll die and rot in this room for what you did!"

"I don't know what I did!" I screamed in the direction the voice came from and spit.

"Bad idea," the voice said as it was walking away.

SLAP!

"You know what you did. YOU KILLED MOMMY!"

"…Mommy?" Why should I know who this is now? "Wait, Wrath. I didn't kill your Mom."

"You killed her now stop lying!" He smacked me again. "Do you know what you did to me? Do you know what I have to go through now that YOU kill my mommy?" This time he punched me in the face. "The thing is you DON'T know. You'll never know!"

"You think I don't know what it feels like to not have a Mom? My mom died when I was a little kid! I have had to grow up without any parents. Not only that but your "Mommy" WASN'T YOUR REAL MOM!"

Wrath punched me again. "Don't say that about Mommy," Wrath said dangerously low.

I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth, "She wasn't your mom," I spit again and looked forward to where I guessed Wrath was standing, "She was mine."

"LIER!" Wrath jumped on me and started to punch me in the face over, and over, and over again. The pain just increased with every hit. "YOU. KEEP. LYING. TO. ME."

"I'm. Not. Lying. She. Was. My. Mom. Not. Yours."

He finally stopped, "I've had enough! You're going to die now!"

This is it. I don't have anybody to help. Nobody knows where I am. Hell, I don't even know where I am. Nobody is here. I'm sorry everybody. Sorry Al, sorry Winry, and yes sorry Roy, and all of the people out there that has changed me for the better. Sorry, I love you all. Good bye. "AHHH!" he cut my arm, and deep.

I felt the restraint on my left arm come loose. He must have cut it when he cut my arm. This is my chance! I clapped my hands together and transmuted my automail into a knife and cut my way out. I jumped off of the chair as quickly and as quietly as I could hoping I could find my way out of the pitch black room; thought my eyes started to get used to the dark, I could still barely see my own hands.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Wrath kicked me in the back of my knee making me fall to my hands and knees. He pushed me flat agaisnt the floor and pinned me down and whispered in my ear, "You know you can't get out, so why even bother?"

"Because if I don't, I know someone that will make sure I will be dead if you didn't kill me."

"Well that's stupid of them, because you WILL be dead when I'm done with you." He licked my face, and then spit in it.

"AHHHH!" he stabbed me in the side.

"I told you I was going to make you suffer!"

I tried to crawl away and I grabbed something and pulled as hard as I could hoping it would come off. It finally gave. I what it was and stabbed as hard as I could at his head.

"You know it's going to take a lot more to kill me." He took that was in my hand and bashed me in the lower back with it. "Scream, scream, SCREAM!" he cooed at me. "This won't stop until you scream," he hit me again.

"You won't, AH, stop anyways. So what's the point? AH!" I asked.

"Good point." He flipped me on my back and I could barely make his face, but I knew it was cynical. "You know, I could just kill you now," He moved closer to my face, "or I could make you suffer." He grabbed my neck and started to choke me.

I gasped for air, but each time he crushed my neck even more. I pawed at his hands trying to get him off, then he let go. A rush of air ran through my lungs. He punched me in the gut knocking all the wind out of me. "You actually think I'll let you have air," Wrath said while crushing my neck again.

He squeezed harder, and harder. The pain was excruciating, the pain of my neck and the feeling that my lungs will explode at any minute was overwhelming. For the last time goodbye everybody, I won't make it through this one.

One single tear fell.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Al said while running up to me.

I tried to catch my breath, "Nothing, just a nightmare."

"Ok, go back to bed then Brother."

"Night Al."

"Night Ed."

Out the window you could see the outline of a person, and the glint from a toothy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this came from a picture I just drew the other day. And it had two other people in it, and I am thinking about adding more to the story to make it fit the picture. And trust me; they'll all be this dark and sadistic.**

**Well, I guess there is only one more thing for me to say and that would be to click the little button that say 'Review' and do as it says and review. Oh and also I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^**


End file.
